in for the fun
by wolf whirl
Summary: Ray (not really gay) joined in a rivalry for Kai. Ray is just in for the fun of it, even though Max and Tyson are really serious about this.
1. rivalry

Hmmm......... don't you find it boring doing the author notes by yourself. Well I guess I could bring in Ray but then I wouldn't pay much attention to the story ^-^ hehehehe. Maybe I could bring in Kai and bash him. Ya that's a good idea... but then my stupid friend would have my head. Oh I know I could bring in my stupid friend (next chapter of course) well any way to the fic.  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
This story talks place in Robert's castle  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
///////////chapter 1/////////////  
  
Ray was walking down the halls of Roberts's castle looking for the rest of the team. Ray came to a halt when two familiar voices were heard.  
  
"Mine"  
  
"No mine"  
  
"No way he's mine"  
  
Ray walked in to see a big argument between Tyson and Max. "Ummm... Kenny why are they fighting?" Ray questioned.  
  
"They're arguing over who Kai likes more"  
  
"What do you mean? Kai hates them" ray stated  
  
"I mean who Kai loves the most"  
  
"...... you're kidding right?" Ray asked in disbelief  
  
"Nope I'm serious"  
  
Ray's eyes went big then a second later he was rolling around laughing up a storm. Then Max and Tyson stopped their argument to run over to Ray still rolling all over the ground.  
  
"Ray what's so funny" Max questioned.  
  
Ray pointed his finger at Tyson and Max "you-you love Ka..." Ray stopped laughing and put an evil grin on his face. "I mean you have no chance with Kai, he clearly likes me more" Ray stated with a very smug look stretched across his face. Kenny just smacked his hand on his forehead and walked out the door.  
  
"Ummm... Ray what about Mariah?"  
  
"Max, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Da Ray its so obvious she has a crush on you" Tyson said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What... but... were just friends...... aren't we?" Ray now has a scared look in his eyes.  
  
"What you didn't know?" Tyson asked a bit shocked. Ray eyes started to blink letting the new information sink in.  
  
................................................  
  
~ Honestly, I don't understand why everyone I know is gay. I know I'll go see Enrique. I mean he is the biggest playboy I have ever seen. Let's see now... where is Enrique's room? Oh ya right down this hallway. ~  
  
"Hey Enri..."  
  
Oliver and Enrique were talking right outside Robert's room.  
  
"Enrique you are so funny" Oliver giggled.  
  
"If you thought that was funny you should here what happened next." Enrique boasted.  
  
Right at that moment Kenny turned around and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Hmm... what to do around this smelly dump?" said a very board Kai to himself. ~ If only some one where here to talk to, ha of coarse that would never happen. Besides that would make me look weak. I prefer to be alone, away from everyone especially Tyson. ~  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
So what did you think? Anyway send me ideas, if you have any ^-^ 


	2. Kai's crush

Wolf W: Hehehe It's me again. Nope my stupid friend isn't here, she kind got pissed at me for calling her stupid friend on the Internet -; my bad. Any who I decided to bring in Kai and bash him - and here he is.  
  
Kai appears in a puff of smoke.  
  
Kai: mmm...... Ra- ahhhhhh where am I?...... where's Ray?! o0  
  
Wolf W: did I catch you at a bad time?   
  
Kai: hn...  
  
Wolf W: rolls eyes just read this... better yet sing this.  
  
A microphone appears in front of Kai.  
  
Kai: NO WAY I'm not gonna sing... this!  
  
Wolf W: I'm the author I can make you do anything I tell you to Buwhahahaha cough cough I goda stop doing that.  
  
Kai: no... must... resist...... noooooo!  
  
You ask me why  
  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
  
You ask me why  
  
I need thirty-two pairs of shoes (to wear)  
  
Wolf W: hahahah, I'm so sugar high!!!!!  
  
Kai: You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
  
It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go  
  
You try to understand  
  
but you don't have a clue........  
  
Wolf W: for people who don't know what this song is called; I make him sing the chorus before going to the story -  
  
Kai: That's what girls do  
  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
  
That's what girls do  
  
Kai: please tell me I didn't do what I thought I did?  
  
Wolf W: that depends, cause if you thought that you were making a fool of yourself on the internet... the you hit the nail in the hay stack - Kai: o.o  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
chapter 2  
  
"hmm... check mate again Johnny, you no what that means"  
  
"ya I know Robert I'll go get you your soda"  
  
Johnny walks out of Robert's room with low self-esteem, only to take one look at Oliver and Enrique flirting out side the door. Johnny raises a brow and walks back into Robert's room.  
  
"well Johnny... where's my soda?"  
  
"get it yourself" Johnny said in one his stubborn moods [a/n wolf W: wait his always in those moods.  
  
Kai: no da  
  
Wolf W. do you want to sing again?  
  
Kai: falls over NOOO!  
  
Wolf W: thought so]  
  
Robert sighs and walks out his door, only to come right back in.  
  
"you haven't told him yet?"  
  
"hn... why should I?"  
  
"just imagine the stress Oliver is under!" [a/n Wolf W: Robert's starting to get very stressed out.  
  
Kai: ya think?  
  
Wolf W: cold stare  
  
Kai: shivers and I thought I looked scary shivers doing that]  
  
"so"  
  
"Johnny, get out there and tell Enrique the truth" Robert commanded.  
  
"I don't think I will, besides Oliver seems to be enjoying himself"  
  
...............................................................  
  
"mmm...... the way he walks"  
  
"ya I know it so sexy the way his shoulders move back and forth." [a/n Kai: excuse me WHAT!!!!  
  
Wolf W: shut up it's getting good]  
  
Ray starts to put on very disgusted face.  
  
"bathroom, I need a BATHROOM!!!" Ray runs off with his hands covering his mouth. Tyson and Max just shrug their shoulders and continue to glomp over Kai.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
(Kai's p.o.v.)  
  
what to do, hmm... maybe I could go practise. Nah I already did that. I know I could plan out the new training regiment. Let's see I could have Tyson running laps, and Max... ummm... he could just...... run lap with Tyson. Ray... he can swim... laps...mmmm I love it when Ray's in his swim shorts......... AHHHH!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I can't think of Ray like that. Hm... but I can't hide the truth, how I wish I could be with him. Ha what am I thinking. Sure I'll just skip over to him and say 'oh Ray I love and I want to hold you in my arms all day and night' che like I would stoop down to that level.  
  
Wolf W: hehehe so what ya think?  
  
Kai: I'll tell you what I thought I've nev-  
  
Wolf W: snap fingers  
  
Kai: oh no  
  
That's what girls do......  
  
Wolf W: tell me what ya thought and send me ideas! -  
  
Wolf W: oh ya sorry Kai lovers I couldn't resist, and think of it as pay back for my stupid friend. 


	3. god i'm bad at naming chapters so: chapt...

Wolf W: Ello it's me...... and guess what I brought my stu... I mean friend yes I brought in my friend now say hellos friend cough stupid cough cough  
  
Stupid friend: OOOH YOU ARE INSO MUCH SH-  
  
Wolf W: hey hey hey no swearing  
  
Stupid friend: I'm gonna kill you how dare you bash Kai? Like that he has a fu... I mean a reputation. I leave you alone for a couple of days and... and ... and... ooooooh YOU ARE GONNA DIE FOR THIS .........um that is after the fan fiction is finished  
  
Wolf W: okay that was a waist of time hearing her ramble on like that but I have a better idea then here her bitch about crap-  
  
Stupid friend: hey I thought you said no swearing?  
  
Wolf W: I know but I'm the host of this fanfic and what I say goes. You got that -  
  
Stupid friend: twitch twitch  
  
Wolf W: besides I can do to you what I did to Kai -  
  
Stupid friend: AND MY NAME IS NOT STUPID FRIEND ... I prefer to be called by either my nick name which is Dini or my pen name ...... The hunters hunter  
  
Wolf W: ya I know. Audience, she's rambling again-  
  
Dini (stupid friend): WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT AND GET ON WITH THE FRIGGEN FANFIC IM LOOSING MY PAITENCE WHICH BY THE WAY I HAVE VERRY LITTLE OF   
  
Wolf W: okay then... to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine (although I wish I could own a certain kitten from the show -- a well by the end of the fic. He will be gay but he isn't now and that's a good thing - hahaha Kai's gay and my stupid fri- I mean Dini is very pissed at me for making him gay -; I'm so gonna die at the end of this.  
  
chapter 3  
  
(Kai's pov)  
  
[a/n Wolf W: YEA PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT RAY -]  
  
hmm... crappie hallways stupid stonewalls Hmmm......  
  
"hey Kai!"  
  
that voice... a crap...  
  
"umm...... Kai?............ earth to Kai anyone in there?"  
  
I knew I had to respond some time.  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"okay ... I see you want to be alone......... bye"  
  
umm...... sure let's go with that. Something's up with Ray... okay I think he's gone now... drool ummm... no not in public areas no mater how horny I get.  
  
.........................................................  
  
(Johnny's pov)  
  
damn that Robert making a fool out of me. Let's see now, I have to tell Enrique the truth? Umm... this is gonna be GREAT!!!!  
  
I took a deep breath and headed out the door. Of course as you read from previous chapters that Oliver an Enrique are out there.  
  
"Enrique, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, what's the problem?" Enrique asked.  
  
"come here and I'll tell you."  
  
"whatever you say"  
  
as soon as me and Enrique where gone, [a/n Robert: Johnny it's Enrique and I.  
  
Johnny: do you think I freaking care!!!  
  
Wolf W: hey how did you get here O.o????]  
  
away from Oliver I put my serious face on.  
  
"Enrique I need to talk to you..."  
  
"I kind of figured that out" Enrique interrupted.  
  
"PLEASE JOHNNY LET ME FINISH!!!!! I need to talk to you about Oliver"  
  
"ooh...kay, shoot"  
  
"umm... how should I say this............ Oliver's a guy."  
  
Enrique's face showed me everything I needed to know. [Johnny: hey anyone want to see what it looked like? Well here it is 0.O  
  
Wolf W: HOW DID YOU TWO GET IN HERE???????????????  
  
Robert and Johnny: shrugs   
  
Wolf W: okay Johnny you stay cause stupid friend ran away, but Robert you scare me go away  
  
Robert: poof ]  
  
...........................................................................  
  
(normal pov)  
  
"hey Max, how do you suppose we get Kai?"  
  
"I don't know Tyson... hey what do you mean we???"  
  
"It's just with Ray also liking Kai, well... umm..."  
  
"you think that Ray has a better chance at getting Kai?"  
  
"ya"  
  
"and your also saying we should team up against Ray?"  
  
"how did you Know?  
  
"Tyson, your not to hard to figure out"  
  
Wolf W: so did you like it?  
  
Johnny: wait till everyone finds out that Ray, Max, and Tyson like Kai -  
  
Wolf W: wait Johnny, there's something you should know about Ray...  
  
Johnny: disappears in a puff of smoke   
  
Wolf W: that's not good????  
  
Anyway send me ideas and crap - 


	4. not naming it

Hello... yes I know I haven't updated in a while. I got an idea from the story breath by a dragon's crystal, and so that put me in the mood for writing. Sadly no; there is no one here with me today, the last person here probably told the rest of the cast about the whole Ray, Tyson, and Max thingy...

Disclaimer: if I owned Beyblade... 1. The show would not be for kids! 2. Ray would be kick everyone's ass!!! 3. It wouldn't be about DINKY BATTLING TOPS!!!!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Tyson?"

"Ya Max?"

Tyson and Max have spent hours in the same room thinking of an idea to get Ray out of the competition.

"I think I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"First we need to get a hold of someone..."

"Max, enough with the secrecy tell me."

"But Tyson I want to leave the readers in suspense."

"Fine then we will wait for the author to change the seen, then you tell me your plan" (1)

ooo

(Ray's p.o.v)

Ah, man I think I'm lost... they should put signs up so you know where your going. Yep I'm wondering around the castle... hey look it's Johnny!

"Hey Johnny..." I started

"No, I haven't seen Kai... and if I did he would know about your's, Max's, and Tyson's competition."

"Umm... actually I just wanted directions, but how do you know about that?"

"Know about what?" came a familiar stoic voice.

"Oh hi Kai" I greeted while glaring at Johnny silently saying 'tell him and your dead.'

"Umm... I'll leave you two alone... bye!" Johnny then took off.

"Ray what are you, Tyson, and Max up to?"

"Umm... we didn't include you because we didn't think you would be interested"

"Hn?" Kai's way of saying 'go on'

"Well umm... don't tell anyone but me, Max, and Tyson are planning a... surprise birthday party for... Oliver..."

"Your right I'm not interested." God I'm starting to think Kai is really, really gullible.

Hm... he's leaving... hey his leaving!? I may be straight but I don't like losing... that much.

"Hey Kai you going to go train?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just thought that we might train together..." well that was pathetic... I guess him turning around means no...

"sure I guess you can come..."

Umm... awkward...

ooo

"Dranzer!!!"

"Go Drigger" odd why does Kai keep staring at me? it's freaking me out. is he even paying attention to the match?

"Tiger Claw!" nope he's defiantly NOT paying attention...

"Here Kai" I said while I offered my hand to Kai.

Kai just looked at my hand then down at his blade, "I guess I wasn't concentrating..."

"No shit" okay that was rude, but why won't he take my hand? "You gonna shake? You know for good sportsmanship and all that crap people drill into your head."

"Hn." Was all Kai said as he took my hand.

I looked down at my hand, then back up at Kai and smiled.

"Umm... Kai you can let go of my hand now..." Oh... what is this, pink staining his cheeks. I wish I had a camera it's not everyday Kai blushes.... Although I must say he looks really cute when he dose... I blink... this competition is messing up my hormones...

**::DING DONG::**

Wow Robert has a loud doorbell!

"Hey Kai want to see who Robert's guest is?"

All I got for my answer was a simple shrug.

**::DING DONG::**

You think one of Robert's butlers would have answered the door by now.

"Common Kai obviously no one else is gonna answer the door." I commented while dragging Kai through the halls.

Good thing the practise room is near the front door.

ooo

"So Kai you gonna open the door or do I have to?"

Kai glared at me most likely saying 'you're the one who wanted to know who's at the door so you fucking answer it!'

"Fine I'll go answer the do-"I was cut off by the door flinging open and lightning flashing like wild. 2 Hmm, all we need now is someone to scream...

"**AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** wow guess I was the one to scream... but hey you would scream too if you knew who it was... Kai doesn't look too happy either...

"RAAAY!!!! OH I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the freakishly happy voice.

"Oh, hey Mariah..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya I'm stopping it there... I don't know if I like this chapter that much... anywho R&R

oh and reisgay: you don't go from straight to gay over night... unless the straight guy has a... dream... about another guy...

1. ever get the feeling your not wanted?

2. you know what I mean... the- and-... you people don't watch enough t.v.


End file.
